


(Not so) Boring reality

by Kexxxey



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Housewife Rick?, Incest, Kinda ooc BAMF!Morty, M/M, Slow Burn, They are trying to live normal life, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, and are failing miserably tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexxxey/pseuds/Kexxxey
Summary: Rick and Morty get stuck in the universe where science from their world doesn't work, and they are faced with their scariest adventure they ever experienced: boring, everyday life. Unfortunately for them, during their stay in alternative dimension, they have to face not only common life issues (how the hell does dishwasher work?), but also their own feelings...





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello, Rick!” when Morty stepped into their apartment, the first thing he noticed was a quiet humming. He frowned, looking for the source of the unknown sound, when Rick finnaly appeared in the kitchen doorway. 

“Hey,” he greeted the boy and took off his new glasses. “How was work?”

“Great. I'll get paid tomorrow so we can afford to stock our fridge with something fresh, I am sick of instant noodles and mac’n’cheese. And how were you?”

“Studying.” He was tired, his eyes red from the lack of sleep. Morty couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t wear his usual lab coat, but oversized t shirt he bought few weeks ago. He looked...different. Un - Rick like.

_ It’s been only two months. What the hell happened to us? _

“Anyway, where's that weird noise coming from?”

“Washing machine.”

“WHAT? Are you seriously…doing household chores?” Rick shrugged. 

“Well, someone has to do it.” Now, Morty was sure. They both went fucking crazy. But the worst part is...it wasn’t exactly unpleasant. 

  
  


**2 MONTHS AGO**

„Don’t worry M - m -m orty, I have everything under control. Did you hear me? EVERY - EVERY - FUCKING -THING.“

But for the first time during his adventures with Rick, Morty was actually scared. Not just scared, but fucking terrified. Because he’s never seen such a look on Ricks face. It was apparent that for once in his life, he didn’t know what to do.

„So…are we stuck there?“

„Don’t insult your grandpa’s intelligence Morty, I am fucking genius! Why don’t you go sleep or masturbace or whatever you youngsters do these days? Give me few seconds and I’ll get us out of there before you’ll say Gazorpazorb! „

Morty rolled his eyes.

„Sure, whatever, Rick. I am gonna find something to eat. You do what you gotta do.“

With those words Morty backed off from the space cruise. It was in pretty bad shape, but that much was to be expected after crashing into an asteroid. But it was still able to fly somehow, until they entered this planet’s atmosphere, just barely managing to land. Once the underframe hit the ground, the entire Cruise went still.

And what was worse, Rick’s portal gun didn’t work either.

Morty decided to look around the village they landed in. It was quite lonely place, only few houses forming half circle together, with a small square in the middle. After Morty quickly looked around, he notices big colorful sign with words „Fish’n’Chips“ written on it. They must have landed in the alternative version of England. It wasn’t something he would usually eat, but for now was just glad he found something to soothe his growling stomach with.

Entering the shop, he sighed with the relief at the sight of regular fast food place. Even the guy behind the counter looked like your everyday teenager.

„Hello!“ the boy raised eyes from his phone and grinned at Morty.

„Heya“ he answered. Morty couldn’t help but notice his strong british accent. „what can I get you?“

Morty studied the menu for a few minutes.

In the end, he decided to be stereotypical American and asked for two burgers, because most of the meals on the menu were just… weird. Cheese and pickle sandwich? Just the name was making him nauseous. That was too crazy, even for british people.

„Here, that will be ten pounds“

„C - card please.“ He „borrowed“ Rick’s spare credit card several months ago. The scientist didn’t seem to notice and well, Morty deserved at least some compensation for all the weird adventures Rick dragged his ass into.

„That’s weird,“ the cashier frowned, „I am sorry, but your card is being declined. I mean, not really declined… it's showing error. Maybe your credit card is damaged?“ he tapped at the screen. 

Morty thought of the non functioning portal gun. This situation was slowly getting even worse.

“Ouch. I only have dollars,“he said desperately, taking out his wallet. „I – I am sorry, I was sure the credit card will w - w -work…“ 

„Hey, don’t worry about it,“the guy waved his hand dismissively. „just pay me in dollars, I’ll exchange it somewhere in the city”

„R- really?’

Well, what can I say… I have weakness for tourists. I am Garry, by the way. Nice to meet you,“ the boy blinked at him, and Morty felt blush slowly creeping into his cheeks. „O – okay… t – tha…

„MoOOorty! Stop fucking flirting over here, I figured it o - o - oout!“

„Jesus, Rick, how did you find me?! And how much did you drink?“ He looked even more wasted than usual.

I – it BURP helps me to focus“, he said, dragging Morty out of the shop, leaving the confused cashier behind.

„Jeez, Rick, I didnt even thank him properly!“

„Well, that’s too bad. For him I mean. I guess your credit card didn’t work heh? „ Rick took a big bite of the burger that he managed to snatch from Morty’s hands. 

„Y – you know about t – t – that?“

„Of course Morty, I am not THAT stupid, I just don’t care. It was connected to some Switzerland account anyway.“ Morty wasn’t even surprised. They kept dancing around each other this way since Rick came back into their lives - Morty always trying to outsmart the older guy, finding out in the end that he was just toyed with. 

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

“I finally GOT it MOOOoorty! It’s the SCIENCE! Science doesn’t work here!” 

“What the fuck Rick? How much did you fucking drink? You don't make any sense!”

“Well, it works, technically. But not in the same way as in our universe. Do you get it Morty? It’s the same earth, but the science field works on completely different terms! Our technology doesn’t work here, and never will!” Rick seemed...excited? 

“Well...so what now?” the smile from the older man’s lips disappeared, finally realizing what he just said. 

Well, Morty… I have no fucking idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

Morty took a bite of his already cold burger, looking at Rick, who didn’t move for the past twenty minutes or so. They were sitting in the field right next to their completely wrecked spaceship, awkward silence hovering between them.

“K - kid I w - w - won’t lie to you. We - we’re fucked.” He was stuttering more than normally, Morty realized. “I - I have no idea what to do.”

“Can’t you, like, build portal gun working in this universe? Using their science or something?”

“Morty, science is not a children's game! It takes years to understand basics, and even longer to actually learn enough to make something like a portal gun! Especially one that can hop through different realities!” 

“Jesus, Rick, w - what are we gonna do? I - I have a math test on Monday!”.

“Morty, I think your math test is the least of our problems.” The scientist said and pulled his flask from the lab coat. To Mortys surprise, he handed it to him.

“Want some?” and for once, the kid wasn’t protesting that he was only sixteen, but actually took a long swig from the flask. The drink was strong, bitter and burned at the back of his throat so much that his eyes filled with tears.

_ Nothing matters anymore anyway.  _

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sure, in past, Morty secretly had few sips from her mom’s wine or dad’s beer, but he didn’t like the taste much and never understood the appeal of getting drunk. Until now. Maybe Sanchez genes have finally kicked in, or he was just prone to drinking away his sorrow. Both Rick and Morty spent the day getting wasted and trying to forget about the situation they got themselves into. 

Rick, being the pro he is, was getting through one bottle after another, while Morty was just sitting there, watching his grandpa going through all the stuff they had stored in the ship, smashing all his technological toys and devices. He made up a little game for himself: every time Rick smashed something, he took a swig from the bottle of something strong he managed to steal from Rick’s greedy hands. He knew his grandpa’s drunk tantrums well by now, and he knew that at certain point he will calm down and fall into apathetic state. 

“MooOOorty. It’s boring. Life is boooBURPooring without s - s - science. My b - brain is slowly rot - t - ting.” he sat down next to Morty with a loud THUD and leaned on Mortys shoulder. The boy could feel Ricks breath on his neck. He smelled like alcohol, vomit and desperation. Morty sighed.

“Cmon Rick, let’s get you to the bed.” 

“T - there is no bed Morty, d - don’t you get it? We don’t have a BED.” he mumbled while Morty tried to point him in a direction of the spaceship. Well, at least he still could walk.

“Okay, now lay down.” Rick obeyed and leaned into the driver’s seat. It wasn’t comfortable, but at least they wouldn’t freeze to death outside - their ship was coated with material that kept the warm air inside. He crashed onto the passenger seat next to Rick, already tired, his head spinning from all the booze he drank (well, he was a lightweight, and to be fair, Rick smashed a lot of stuff). He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, when Rick touched his shoulder, waking him up.

“I always hoped we we we will end up living together Mooorty. I - I just didn’t think it will be t - t this way.” And then, he closed his eyes and immediately started snoring.

Morty was suddenly completely awake, feeling his heart racing and unfamiliar warmth spreading through his body. Rick rarely showed him that he cared, and why would he, when he made it clear that there are thousands of other Mortys he could travel with, but this drunk confession was more than he ever hoped for. 

And just like that, sudden realization hit him, that he was actually going to LIVE with Rick on this godforsaken version of planet earth. They will have to behave like real adults, find an apartment, job, cook, and live ordinary lives. No portal guns, aliens, robots, no weird tech toys that will make their lives easier.

He sighed and looked at his snoring grandpa. He was wondering if he thought about the same things as him. Did he also feel the same responsibility?

“I am scared too, Rick, but I am glad I get to be scared with you by my side.” he whispered, and slowly drifted to sleep. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

“MoOoOorty, w - wakeBURP up!”

“Je- jesus Christ, Rick, stop screaming!” he was pretty sure his head was about to explode. And oh god, the sun was just too bright. Once he managed to focus his eyes on Rick, he noticed that the older had evilish smile on his face, obviously being pleased with Morty’s terrible state. There were no signs of yesterday’s mental breakdown, and Morty was actually grateful for that.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. Hungover for the first time, heh? You need water. And strong coffee. Unfortunately, we don’t have neither...and we also ran out of booze.”

“Oh, crap. I am NEVER d - drinking again.” Rick laughed, and this time, it was honest, happy laugh. He ruffled the boy’s hair helped him to stand up.

“Morty, that’s the most common lie in the entire multiverse.”

**XxXxXxXxX**

“So… what we’ll do now?”

“Kiddo, I am really s - sorry but we are not getting out of here anytime soon. At the best, it will take a few months, but we can be stuck there for years”

“So you are saying we should get used to living there, right?”

“Unfortunately Morty, this is one of the few special occasions you are correct. We will have to, you know, live actual life. Like, paying rent, shopping and all the other boring stuff Morty.”

“Okay. So… where should we start?” Rick looked taken aback for a few moments, probably expecting him to panic. 

“I guess...apartment would be great. We, we need a fridge. And bed. And liquor cabinet….”

“Okay, geez, Rick, I get it, apartment. But I have like ten dollars in my wallet and credit cards don’t work.”

“I have some money in the ship, for emergency cases. It should last us for some time.”

“O - okay, how much?”

“Since when you are expert in finances? Last time I checked, you didn’t even know how to use multiplication.”

“I know you don’t notice things like that, but I am not thirteen anymore Rick. Actually, me and Summer have been managing family finances since mom started spending most of our savings on wine and dad lost his job.” that kinda threw Rick from the loop. 

Around five thousand dollars or so…”

“WHAT?”

“What can I say. You gotta be prepared for everything.” Morty took a deep breath, trying to resist urge to strangle Rick, because how much would the money help his family back home, and oh god, Rick was such a selfish bastard.

“Okay, let’s go looking for the apartment, And then WE will find a job. Both of us, just to be clear.” Rick made disgusted face.

“Not. A. Single. Word.” Morty said in threatening tone. 

“Fuck you, when did you got so cocky? All of sudden acting like you are the boss in this partnership. Do you have plumbus stuck in your ass or something?”

“This is our new life, Rick. I won’t allow you to ruin it.”

Then man was quiet for a few minutes, and then he said:

“Likewise, Morty. Likewise. So… let’s go find that fucking apartment.”


	3. Chapter 3

"You look like shit Morty" 

"Can you blame me? This is absolutely di - disgusting," Morty took another sip from the plastic cup. They were sitting in coffee house and Morty realized he is starting to feel like himself again. 

Finally. 

"You could have at least order me a latte or cappuccino…" 

"Well, I - I am soOorry for your childish taste buds, but black coffee is the ultimate cure for hangover. Drink, you'll thank me later." Morty gulped down half of the cup with disgusted grimace. 

Rick was sitting in front of him, hunched over his new laptop, frowning at something, the crease on his forehead deepening. Morty realized that although his grandfather was a science genius, he has never seen him with a computer, or phone. 

"It's 24th of September 2019, and we're in Blackhill. Britain, obviously," he interrupted stream of Mortys thoughts without even lifting his eyes from the screen, "and because this is shit hole, I doubt we'll find adequate apartment here. I - If you don't want to sleep in a hay barn." 

"Well, while you've been out doing God knows what to get this computer, I actually found this on a lamppost." he handed Rick a crumbled piece of paper. "Its two rooms plus garage and quite cheap." Rick studied the paper for few minutes, obviously not wanting to admit that Morty was right, but he swallowed his pride and nodded. 

"Seems suspiciously great, but who am I to doubt our new leader," he smirked at the boy. "Finish your coffee." said Rick to Morty and took off the lid from his cup and dumped the content of his flask into the coffee. 

"You are kidding me right?“ 

“Morty, on some planets this is considered heavenly delight. Don't knock it till you've tried it." 

"No, thank you. I doubt there is a way to make this shit taste better. And lets go before you'll get too drunk and get us into trouble."

XxXxX

The old lady that opened the door looked surprised. Well, not everyday you see blue haired man in a lab coat and smug grin on his face. 

" Good mooorning lady! Rick Sanchez, and my grandson Morty. It's a pleasure. Burp. " 

Rick shaked her hand a bit too much violently, "We are here about the apartment." her face lit up with excitement. 

Apparently, she was trying to rent the apartment for almost a year, but new residents were rare in small town like this one. She took them upstairs so they could see the rooms: the place was in a good shape and already furnitured, so there was not much to talk about, considering Rick and Morty really needed a place to live. 

They paid their first rent and the older lady, who introduced herself as Miss Jones, gave them keyes from the apartment. 

When she closed the door behind her, Rick and Morty stood in the halway, suddenly not sure what to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen King said that there are two kinds of writers: architects and gardeners. Well, I am a gardener, so I am writing intuitively and because of that this story is heavily influenced with my current state. My depression has been getting worse so (Not so) Boring reality will be probably headed in a bit darker, psychological tobě than I expected...  
> Love you all. Thank you for your support, it keeps me going <3

That morning, he woke up with horrible hangover and determination to get out of the bed before noon. The flask was still lying on the bed right next to him, at the same place where he left it yesterday, so he opened it and took one big gulp. Rick bought the strongest thing they were selling in local grocery store, but it couldn't compared to alien alcohol. He felt a tingle of guilt, but he quickly drowned it in more liquoir. 

"What's wrong with you you fucker?" he said in desperation, and the only answer he got was deadly silence. Morty was long gone, probably already at work, and it was making Rick more angry that he cared to admit. Apparently, now Morty was the adult out of them two. 

He slowly crawled out of the bed, feeling a wave of nausea from yesterday's drinking. He focused better when he was under influence - but that didn't mean it was some sort of excuse. 

_He never thought that Morty was stupid - Actually Rick had more faith in him than the rest of his family. But while they were preoccupied with their crazy adventures, Rick didn't have a chance to notice how much Morty actually grew up. And it's not just that this kid got taller and lankier. He admired his practical thinking and sense of responsibility - it was exact opposite of him, old cynical man with too much power and commitment issues._

Rick didn't realize how big mess he made in last two weeks. Now he understood why Morty was nagging him about cleaning - _"Look, ať least mop the floor or wash the dishes when you are staying at hom - CRAP RICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING PLEASE DON’T VOMIT ON THE CARPET"_ so he decided to crawl into the shower and wash his hair, leaving the water almost black, and feeling as if he washed away all his sins. 

_Yes, Rick freaked out when they got stuck there. He didn't spend a day sober for the first two weeks, because The realization that he will have to live normal life scared him to death - it reminded him too much of the fiasco with Diane, and he wasn't sure that he could handle it again - but for some reason, instead of taking care of Morty, Morty took care of him. He didn't want to think about the way Morty carried him to bed when he was covered in vomit, and disappearing early next day so he wasn't late for his morning shift. The way he forced him to eat at least few spoonfuls of instant noodles every day so he wouldn't be starving. Morty was behaving like his little puppy, always there whenever Rick needed him, and it didn't feel good._

Rick threw his old clothes into the washing machine, and then realized that he has no idea how it works, because he either always threw away his old clothes or Beth washed it for him, 

_I should be the one to take care of him. He's just a kid, I am his granda, I should…_

_Well, that was fucking bullshit. The boy wasn't kid anymore - he was more of an adult than Rick. It was not the thirteen years old boy with eyes full of wonder and faith in his grandpa Rick loved._

He slowly clothes back into his dirty clothes, feeling disgusted at the smell, but well, what else could he do. His stomach growled. For the first time since they arrived to this planet, he was actually feeling hungry. 

_New life. New Morty._

_Or maybe it wasn't that he changed. Maybe Rick just finally got to see his other side._

When Morty came home, he was greeted with the smell of burned eggs and furious Rick, who was trying to clean the pan that was burned to crisp. To Rick 's surprise after a few second of astonished Silence Morty started laughing. It was the first honest happy laugh that Rick heard from him in ages. 

They both stood in the kitchen, grinning at each other until their eyes were filled with tears. 

_Maybe, just maybe, they will be able to have a new life. Together._


	5. Chapter 5

Morty sat on the couch, eating leftovers he stole at work. Rick brought him beer from the kitchen and with loud thud sat next to him. He could feel the tension between them. 

"Okay Morty, spit it out, I am tired. What is getting your knickers in the twist today?" 

"I just wanted to talk about our living situation, now that you finally calmed your shit. We can start living like a normal human beings again." 

"Rick Sanchez is not a normal human being, remember that you turd."

"Even almighty Rick Sanchez needs food, warm clothes and clean room. The point is, I want you to pick me up tomorrow after my shift and we'll take a bus to the nearest shopping center." Rick shrugged, opening second beer and chugging as if it was a competition. 

" Deal. I need to buy something anyway. " Morty raise his eyebrows in confusion. 

"If it’s alcohol, you are staying there."

"Not really. Well, technically yes, because alcohol is mandatory, but I need some science books."

"Okay Rick, just wait for me at three p.m. in front Of Fish'n'Chips will you?" he mumbled something what could be yes, but also "fuck you", but Morty decided he'll believe the first option, so he turned his attention to TV. "I miss Ball Fondlers." said Morty said all of sudden. Rick knew what Morty wanted to say. 

"Yeah. Me too. Don’t worry, kid, we willbinge watch the second season when we’ll get home." He said, touching his gradson's shoulder sympathetically. 

"Just don’t be late tomorrow." morty said, standing up, before he quickly left for his room. Rick was alone, once again.

"Hey, my little friend." he said as he took the last sip from his bottle of beer, "It looks like it’s just you and me once again. Alcohol and Rick fucking Sanchez." 

XxXxXxX

"Can you give me one? I forgot to buy a pack. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I swear." 

You could make it up to me by covering some of my shifts next week. The boss is crazy. I can’t work twenty fours hours in one go. " morty said to Garry, and gave him a cigarette. His friend took one and with grateful face lightened it up. 

They stood in front of the Fish'n'Chips building having a smoking break. Morty picked up this habit almost immidiately after he started working there, as smokers had longer breaks, and one cigarette during work hours quickly turned to half pack a day. 

"You know I hate you Garry? Without you I wouldn't take those cancer sticks into my mouth." he took a long pull and blew out the smoke. 

"Oh, cmon, you love me babe," he grinned. Garry looked like a mischievous fantasy character, with his pale skin, freckles, red hair and tall, skinny body. Morty grew to like him, not only because they worked together, but also because Garry was the first friend he ever had, considering that he spent his teenage years running off with Rick after his adventures. 

Speaking of the devil, Rick appeared on the other end of the street, quickly walking in their direction

Crap. He is supposed to arrive in like twenty minutes… Morty tensed up and tried to hide his cigarette, but Rick was too close already.

Morty couldn't help but stare. He was wearing the black shirt they bought him last week (the one he swore to never wear in his life) and tight black jeans. The outfit, along with mischievous grin on his face, made him look like a devil. 

After staring for a minute, he realized that he's still holding a cigarette in his hand. 

"Look… Rick...I - its not how it l - looks li…"

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Morty. You were stinking of fags every time you came back to the apartment, of course I knew." there was a moment of uncomfortable silence, before Rick said: "Well, you really know how to be a dick. You won’t offer me one too?" 

"Rick… Yo - you don’t smoke." 

Well, boy, you don’t know even half of what I do. " said Rick, and Morty actually handed him the pack.

"This Brand? Disgusting. It’s like smoking a dog shit. "

" Well, you can always smoke a "You can fuck off you shit" if you want to." instead, Morty teased him while handing him the lighter," You are here early. "

" Yea, you usually arrive to the apartment at like 3.15 and the way to Fish'n'Chips is thirty minutes. So that means you finish 15 minutes early. I was wondering what you always do, and it wasn’t exactly hard for my genius brain to figure it out." 

Garry stared at them, not daring to interrupt their conversation, quickly finishing his cigarette. 

" Rick, this is my colleague, Garry. You might remember him from that one time when you dragged me out of this restaurant."

"Yo, kid, I am a Rick fucking Sanchez." 

"Okay, that’s enough, Rick, I am gonna sign some papers inside, you stay there. I will be back in five minutes." Morty took Garry's shoulder and forcefully guided him through the door. 

"You wait there and don’t fuck anything up," he shouted at Rick before he closed the door. 

"So, Rick, huh?" said Garry when they were safely behind closed door.

"Yaah, don’t worry about that ass. He likes to act out." 

"No, its fine, I just didn’t expect you to be this kind of guy, that’s all. Its fine though! I am not one to judge." 

"Thank you so mu…. Wa - Wait, what?" 

"Well, you two are fucking together, right? It’s pretty obvious." Morty started at Garry in confusion, and when he processed what exactly his friend had in mind, he started laughing. 

"Oh boy, really? I heard many opinions about Rick and mine's relationship, but this one takes the cake! We are not together, and there is absolutely nothing sexual. Actually, the idea itself is pretty disgusting." 

"Oh, Mo, keep lying to, yourself, but I have shagged with enough people to recognize sexual tension when I see one. Trust me, sooner or later, you two are gonna fuck."

"You disgusting, horny, hormone driven fuck. Morty imitated gagging sound and handed Garry the key from cash register. 

"See you tomorrow!" Morty nodded and went out to meet Rick. 

XxXxX 

"So… Garry, yeah?" 

"Shut up Rick. The bus stop is over there." 

They spent the way to the Stanfield in silence. Upon their arrival, they were surprised that what local called "huge city" was just town a bit bigger than the one they lived in. Rick and Morty were used to alien megapolises, and this was… Underwhelming. At least they had a decent shopping center. 

"Morty, what is drch tevel?" Rick asked, starting into the shopping list, apparently not able to read the boy's writing "Jesus, Morty, you should really learn to write better." 

"That’s dish towel" 

"Do we really need stuff like that? We can just eat off plastic plates." 

“RICK!”

"Geez, okay mom," Rick stopped protesting and secretly threw few chocolate bars and gummy worms into the shopping cart. "What else is on that list of yours?" 

"Broom, mop, toilet paper, soap powder…" 

"And how exactly do you expect us to carry so much stuff? If I had my space cruise it wouldn't be a problem, but this way…" Morty haven't thought of that. His disappointed face gave him away and Rick couldn’t stand his grandson looking so down. 

"Hey, we'll take what we can and come back next time."

"I never realized how much easier life was with all tech stuff of yours. I'll give you that, you were useful back home." 

"Useful? Morty, I wasn’t only useful, I was the fricking man of the family! That fuck up Jerry couldn't even open a jar of jam without my help! You gotta give me credit Morty!" the boy rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, okay, I admit your contributions to the family, but don’t get so full of yourself," Morty mumbled. Rick’s face lightened up and he ruffled the boy's hair. 

"I bet you are glad you ended up there with me? Better than with that fucker Jerry, heh? Right, Morty?"

_ “I always hoped we we we will end up living together Mooorty." _

The memory of that night, and of Rick's words appeared from nowhere, and suddenly, Rick’s hand in his hair felt really uncomfortable. Morty was aware that Rick kept it there for much longer than he should. 

"U - um Rick? I think we should go and pay. We won't be able to carry much more anyway." the older's man hand left his hair, and with that, the unfamiliar warmth disappeared. For some reason, Morty desperately wanted more. 

"Okay, boy, let's get out of here. I am getting too sober for shit like that. You gotta reward me for this suffering M - morty, h - how about going to a bar? I saw one across the Street before." 

"OF COURSE, the only thing you noticed in this city was a bar. I should have expect that, you old drunk."

"H - horaaay!" 

“But first, we gotta get you some clothes. You have only one pair of jeans for god’s sake!”

“Hey, that wasn’T part of the deal!”

“You wanna visit that bar or not? Let’s get it over with Rick. I am tired.”

“You’re buying me beer Morty. Lots of beer.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long pause! Currently on vacation so I don't have much time. From now on, the updates should be more regular!
> 
> Also, I want to thank to all of you so much! I can't believe people actually READ my work?? This is the first time I got a feedback on my work and it makes me so motivated to continue writing! Thank you for all the kudos and comments.

Morty felt relieved when he stepped into the bar and found out that it's actually much cleaner than it looked from the outside. 

"Two beers," Rick ordered, not even asking Morty if he wants one. "and two shots of the strongest thing you have." 

"Geez, Rick, I can't drink that much. I am going to work tomorrow," the guy behind the bar obviously wanted to say something about Morty's age, but once he mentioned that he has a job, he just shrugged and brought the glasses filled with golden liquid. 

"When did you became such a boring adult? Where is the 'I can't wait to have another crazy adventure' Morty I used to know?" 

"Rick… Do you actually hate normal life that much?" the older guy tensed and there was an awkward silence for a few moments. Morty took out the cigarettes to ease the atmosphere a bit, but it was not exactly helpful. "It's just… It seems like you are running from it all the time. Even when you left my mom…. Yo - You just wanted to avoid living regular, boring reality…" 

"That's not true" said Rick sharply. "Hey you, I want the entire bottle of this. Please." Morty lit up his cigarette, threw the pack at Rick and answered:

"Well, my mom told me that after grandma died…"

"Shut the fuck up. Your mother doesn't know shit." Rick was angry. Not the drunk kind of anger, not the I-can't figure-this-out kind of anger, no, he was furious. 

"W - w - well… Ma - Maybe calm down and tell me what happened?" 

"Later, M - morty. You are too young for that. Keep the naive mindset for a bit longer."

After this conversation, Rick shut off. Morty tried to get more out of him, but he always just mumbled a few words and gulped down more alcohol. 

"Okay Rick, we should go," said Morty after his head started falling down on the bar desk. 

"One m - more M - morty" and before the boy managed to say anything the barman brought more shots, obviously seeing that he can get a lot of cash out of them. "Y - you know, Morty, you have no idea what it was like. N - no idea. I was so s - scared all the time." 

"What? Rick? What the hell are you talking about?" 

"S - she was mental M - morty. I had to get away. I couldn't… I wasn't…" and in that moment, Rick fell asleep. 

"Great." Morty sighed. "I have to call the taxi now. I guess I'll have to take more shifts next week to get back the cash." 

XxXxX 

When they arrived home, Rick was still asleep and Morty just barely managed to get him to bed. Morty knew that he also should go to bed - it was late already - but instead he pulled the chair next to Rick's bed and just stared at the man. What he said today, all the things… Morty was desperate for answers, for seeing just a small fraction of Rick's life, he just wanted to know how this guy, wonderful and horrifying at the same time, became the person he is. 

"What even are you," whispered Morty, and touched Rick's cheek. He was warm, and he felt like home. 

"Diane…" Rick mumbled from his sleep, frowning and turning uncomfortably. for a few moments, it seemed like he calmed down, but then all of the sudden, his eyes widened and the room was filled with loud scream. 

"DIANE!" 

"Rick!" Morty started to panic. Having no idea what to do, he just stared at the man, who was obviously shaken to the core. He noticed that Rick's eyes were filled with tears. 

"Don't worry," he took Rick's hands into his. They were drenched with sweat. "Rick, you are here with me. Don't worry. I got you. Shhh… " the older man slowly came back to his senses, looking at Morty with confusion and… Hurt? "

" Go - go - go away Morty."

" I am not going anywhere, Rick "

" Then… St - Stay with me tonight. Please." the older man hugged him tightly, almost crushing Morty, and the boy felt as of all of the air from his lungs was squeezed out, but he embraced Rick even tighter anyway.

"I will, Rick. Let's go to sleep."

Before falling into a peaceful slumber, Morty took out his phone and opened the messaging app. 

_ Hey, Garry, I am sick and can't come tomorrow?. Can u cover my shift?  _

After typing that out, he closed his eyes, doubting that he will be able to fall asleep. He will have to talk with Rick tomorrow about all of this. But for now… He didn't want to think about that. All he wanted to think about was that Rick's body was incredibly hot, almost fever - like, and the hand curled around Morty's waist made him feel like he was in heaven. 


End file.
